The Destruction of the Northern Alliance
The Destruction of the Northern Alliance was a series of events that ended in the complete destruction of Paragon, the detachment of Iceni from the Alliance, and a change in the leadership of Angmar after a great battle was fought there by the army of Gondolin. It is considered by many to be the final chapter in the war or great revenge fought between the Romans and their descendants, and TheNewRepublic's loyalists that streched back over 2 maps and an age. Preceding Events A growing threat loomed in the north of Titan, a northern alliance that threatened to unite and become invincible. Being that the three leaders of the three factions were among those who tried to bring down Rome, the threat against Gondolin was great out of the remaining factions. From the moment whispers of the Northern Alliance reached his ears, the High King hastily prepared for a war to check their power The host of Iceni, Angmar, and Paragon, if united outnumbered Gondolin over two to one by numbers and three to one by land. They themselves seemed to be preparing for war against their only rival, Gondolin. And a fire for revenge still burned inside the survivors of Rome to obtain vengeance for the loss of their old city. While the members of Paragon and Angmar tried to convince the Gondolinians that this was a trade-only alliance, they believed that Ganoe was disillusoned and was out for their blood. The Ruin of Paragon While the war council was still being to find the best course of action, Paragon began the construction of an outer wall that was against the borders of Gondolin in the north. This new construction was a threat to many future plans that the Gondolindrim had laid out. With the window of opportunity closing action was taken. Ganoe and Pineapple first scouted out the beginnings of the new wall and determined it was indeed a threat. They then claimed some land in the path of their construction and provoked combat with Paragon’s leader. At the mire sight of the Gondolin encroachment,the remnants of the one proud New Republic rage quit,and Paragon collapsed. Their leaders withdrew into Angmar, the realm of Gielnorian, the Dark Lord, and with them they took anything of value from Paragon and abandoned the city. Whatever defense they may had been able to mount was not so. The first collision between Angmar and Gondolin "You may have given up, lost the TNR spirit, and quit. I still remember my purpose, I still will bring war to Rome. I will take Revenge, if you're too weak to do so!"-Dark Lord Gielnorian The Dark Lord Gielnorian then swore revenge for the loss of Paragon and began to assemble his forces for a counter attack. Not one to lose momentum, the High King hastily gathered some of his most trusted knights and marched for Angmar to lay siege to the dark fortress in the north. Among the knights were ITIDeathGod and BigDebbs. The first course of action was to build up a Gondolin siege tower against their walls. This they did. The Dark Lord gathered what soldiers he had and made several sorties against the Gondolindrim to disrupt the construction. Thinking that the construction was halted the Dark Lord began to plan out a counterattack against the city of Gondolin itself, but before he was able to march south the host of Gondolin returned in greater strength. While the High King held the siege tower with his trusted knights, the Lords of Gondolin prepared the rest of the army and marched north to meet Ganoe and launch the attack on the city. Lords Varkanos and Silianat were the first to arrive with Captain MosnterCrafter, and the Soldiers Zantrilx. Lords Koorban and Herbie would arrive later with the cannon equipment. Silianat’s assault into Angmar, the destruction of Angmar’s army Most of the army was now assembled in the siege tower and was preparing to launch the first assault into the fortress itself, but Silianat, full of wrath, charged into the city first without his guards. Silianat scaled the walls with precious Ender Pearls he had been saving for this very moment and landed right amongst the assembling army of Angmar. Silianat in his great and strong armor, and with his glowing blade cut down the soldiers of Angmar where they lay. All who came at him were cut down. Not ready to suffer the loss of one of Gondolin’s greatest lords, Ganoe grabbed Captain MonsterCrafter, and first Knight ITIDeathGod and they began to slowly scale over the walls to get into the base and rescue Silianat. What they found inside was chaos. Soldiers of Angmar running in every which direction, some armed, some unarmed. By this point Silianat had killed some 40 in combat and was still fighting down in the caves beneath the fortress, followed by none other than the Dark Lord. Ganoe made a sprint for the caves but was headed off by DeathNight, fully armed for combat, the two were locked a brief duel when Deathnight used a vile poison to gain the upper hand. When he was about to strike down the High King ITIDeathGod jumped in and saved him. The two then cornered and slew Deathnight. Captain MonsterCrafter came out from clearing some of the houses and the three now found themselves trapped in the base with only two ender pearls to escape. Silianat had made it to relative safety in the caves beneath the fortress, but the armies of Angmar were preparing for a counterattack and the Gondolindrim needed to make their way to safety. They fell back to the gate which was still barred and having only 2 pearls to escape were faced with a tough decision. The High King was about to tell his brave soldiers to escape, but Captain MonsterCrafter volunteered to run back into the inner fortress and hold off Angmar’s forces while the rest escaped back to the safety of the siege tower. MonsterCrafter managed to escape in the same way that Lord Silianat had done, through the caves. The Siege of Angmar Now that Silianat was safe and the rest of the Gonolindrim out of the fortress the time now had come to set up the artillery and attempt to breach the outer walls of the mighty fortress. Now Lords Koorban and Herbie arrived and together the army of Gondolin assembled on the highest points of the siege tower and began to shell Angmar’s base. There were no less than three walls that stood between the Gondolin siege tower and the inner fortress. All of these walls were slowly shattered under the barrage of artillery. Even the inner fortress began to take some damage. The remnants of the army of Angmar were scattered into the deeper parts of the fortress where there was safety while the barrage continued. After some time the Dark Lord himself appeared and resigned, for the sake of his faction. With the supply of TNT running slow and enough damage being done, and the destruction of the army of Angmar, and the apparent failure of the northern alliance, all had been accomplished that was sought out to be accomplished. The siege was halted. Aftermath The Dark Lord Gielnorian resigned his throne to his chief lieutenant, DarkSource, who became the new Dark Lord of Angmar. Gielnorian resigned, heading into the Nordic realm of Holdrad along with his closest agent Deathnight. The siege tower that Gondolin set up was abandoned. With the exception of Ace’s interference during the final moments of the siege, the Iceni didn’t come to the aid of Angmar or Paragon; their part in the alliance was overestimated. Paragon was utterly destroyed, its city in ruins and the subject to looting by the remaining factions, and their leaders sent away in shame, not even to aid in the defense of Angmar. And Angmar was placed under new leadership. So ended the great northern alliance and the series of wars between the groups known as TheNewRepublic, and Ancients. After their overwhelming victory the Ancients in Gondolin would sunder into two groups. Those that left under Silianat, and those that remained in Gondolin. The real signifigance of the war lay not in the factions or goods, but in the end. Gielnorian and Ganoe ended their respective faction legacies, meaning the end of the battle between Revenge and Rome. "Giel, our vendetta against TNR is over." -Ganoe, King of Gondolin "We consider everything even now that the Ancients have had a chance to fight." -Silianat 'I'm ending Revenge's 5 month quest here. This is over." -Gielnorian, former Dark Lord and protector of Holdrad